My Sweet Mistake
by misguidedghosts94
Summary: Bella Swan is the proud owner of Sweet Goodies the bakery shop that's making a name for itself. Edward Cullen is the town's big-shot lawyer. What happens when the two come face-to-face? Long summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story...& idk how its gonna go but whoever reads it let me know if i should continue or take this story down. Please & thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns anything Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Bella Swan is the proud owner of _Sweet Goodies_ the bakery shop that's making a name for itself. But what happens when one day Edward Cullen, the town's big-shot lawyer, orders goodies from her bakery and the employees get the order wrong causing Bella to come face to face with the big-shot? Will Edward try to make Bella feel small for not being as important as him or will he see that he's not as important as he thinks he is? AH/OOC/Lemons

**Chapter 1: The Prologue**

**BPOV**

People used to tell me I would never make a name for myself, much less the bakery I was dreaming of being able to open one day, especially when there were "so many other bakeries that were as good, if not better than mine". Everyone would always say I had big dreams for such a small town girl, but you know what I told them? That they can't stick it where the sun don't shine! That's right, I told them that and now when I go back to my home town I get to rub it in the their face about how I did make a name not only for myself but also for my bakery that I poured my heart and soul, more like blood and sweat, into. But let's start in the beginning;

I was around 8 years old when I first started watching the Food Network channel and since then I would be glued to the TV watching cooking show after cooking show, I would dream of becoming a Food Network star; I don't really remember how I became obsessed with baking but once I found it I was hooked. As I grew up with my mom, Renee, and dad, Charlie Swan in the small town of Forks, Washington I learned to bake with all the cook books that I would receive as gifts. I had collections of cook books, baking books, recipes from online, old Grandma Swan recipes, anything I could get my hands on.

When I was 10 years old my mom decided to divorce my dad and move us to Arizona I took all my recipes with me in hopes of learning something new in a new place. But as the time passed my mom was home less because she would be exploring the new place and new men it provided; and left me to basically raise myself, with no help to encourage my baking. When my mom met her new husband, Phil Dwyer, I decided to move back with my dad to let my mom be herself and so I can do my baking in a kitchen I was familiar with. That's when I met my two best friends Victoria Volturi and Jasper Whitlock.

Now these two are those people that you would basically die without them. They're the ones that pushed me to follow my dreams in going to culinary school in Seattle, to sign the lease for the building that is now the home of my bakery, _Sweet Goodies_, so because of them I get to rub it in peoples' faces that I made it, so ha! I'll admit it was hard to balance culinary school, my social life, working part time at a small diner in Seattle and coming home at least once a month to visit my dad but it was worth it because I got to accomplish my dream and not many people can say they did. The day I opened my bakery was on of my most exciting and blissful days of my young life, so when this big shot lawyer bashed my bakery, well let me tell you he got a mouth full.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna take a minutre of your time n thank everyone that read the first chapter and the ones who put this story on alert and/or favorite. Thank You guys! :)**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns anything Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**EPOV**

"_Edward?_" Alice, my best friend/assistant, said on the phone as I was coming back to the conversation from zoning out about her problems with her boyfriend, Garrett.

"Yes, Alice, I'm here." I replied to her.

"_So, have you decided what you're going to have for your promotion party yet?"_

"No, I have not. Did you have something in mind?"

"_Weeeeell…I have a friend who has a friend that works at a bakery shop maybe you can have-"_

"No, I will not have pastries from-"

"_But-"_ I just kept talking over her.

"-some rundown bakery at my promotion party, Alice." She huffs in annoyance. "You know this already. I'll probably have you call a catering company."

"_But Edward you don't even know how the bakery looks like or what the pastries taste like!"_

I really hate when she whines. Might as well give this friend of a friend's bakery a chance. "Fine, I'll meet this friend of yours. Saaaay for lunch? On Wednesday around 1:30?"

"_OK! I'll let her know."_

"And Alice?"

"_Yes?"_

"Of course you can join us; if you'd like and make sure she has some samples and brings the owner of said bakery."

"_Ok, thank you."_

"Your welcome. Well I'll call you later on this week for an update on my schedule and such."

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye."

I was getting a promotion at the Mason Law Firm, where I work. My godfather owns the firm. I remember when I first got out of law school my father, Carlisle Cullen, told my godfather/his best friend that I was looking for a job at a law firm. So, my godfather offered me a job and I've been working here since. That was three years ago. It took a while to get where I am now but I made it and I'm not stopping anytime soon until I'm at the very top. And hey, I might even open up my own firm who knows.

All my life it's always been school, school, and school now its work, work, work and more work nonstop. But hey I think of it as if you want something you can't expect it to be handed to you in a silver platter, you have to get off your ass and get it yourself. All of my friends, family members, and colleges think I should easy up and not be such a work-a-holic but with out work I won't have anything to motivate me to get up in the morning not even my long time girlfriend/neighbor Tanya Denali. The only one that can probably make me take time off work just for her is my mom, Esme, and maybe my sister, Rosalie.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I just want to thank everyone for reading/reviewing this fic. Just to let you guys know I probably won't be making the chapters that long BUT I will try to make them at least a little longer. Please have patience since it is kind of hard for me to write them as it is. I'm not a writer but I'm trying it out to see how it works out for me.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns anything Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**BPOV:**

_Ding! Dong!_

I look up as I hear the bell ring signaling someone just came into my bakery.

"Hey Bella." Angela Weber says with a warm smile on her lips.

"Hey Angela. What brings you here today?" I smile back at her.

"Well, I have some good news." She smiles wickedly, oh no what did she do?

"Is that right? What did you do to Ben this time?" I playfully sigh; her boyfriend Ben Cheney is always doing whatever crazy stuff Angela tells him to. She once made him eat snails without telling him, poor boy was traumatized for days.

"Why do you automatically assume I made him do something bad?" She said with her lip pouted.

"Uh, maybe because you always make the poor guy do whatever crazy scheme you want at the time."

"Well I'll have you know this has nothing to with him."

"Ok, if you say so" I say skeptically. "So what's up?"

"So you know that friend I told you about? The one that's the assistant for that big shot lawyer Edward Cullen? Over at the Mason Law Firm?"

"Oh, yeah I remember. What about her? Her name is Alice, right?"

"Yeah, well she told me that Edward Cullen is having a promotion party and she recommended your bakery shop to him!" My eyes got as wide as saucers and my mouth opened and closed a couple times from complete shock, WOW! If a big shot lawyer has MY bakeries at his party that could mean big business for me.

"Wow! Really? That's so good!"

"I know so he wants to meet with me, since I told Alice about your bakery and you with some samples from your bakery."

"Oh that's good! Ok, when?"

"Alice called me and said this Wednesday at 1:30 for lunch."

"THIS Wednesday? I can't I'm taking Riley to the airport. Ooo! Maybe Victoria or Jasper can go?"

"Ok, well let me know who is going so I can tell Alice."

"Ok. Thank you." I smiled gratefully at her.

"Your welcome." She smiled thoughtfully at me.

.xXx.

I was on my way to my boyfriend, Riley Biers' apartment to spend the night, when I remembered my conversation with Angela and started to think about what pastries I could send with either Victoria or Jasper and then I remembered I'd have to ask one of them to go to the meeting since I won't be able to. I don't know if I zoned out or if the asshole behind me was speeding and not paying attention when all of a sudden I got rear ended on the street I was turning on. I stopped out of shock, looked in my rearview mirror and pulled over to the side. The car that hit me passes me to park in front of me when I saw the car it was a sleek black SL63 AMG Mercedes Convertible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A cliffy ;) wonder who it could be...lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns anything Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**BPOV:**

When I put my car on park, I looked in my glove compartment for my insurance papers and I took out my I.D. and a pen and paper.

The owner of the car stepped out, in a charcoal suit with a skinny black tie; he was maybe at most 6-feet give or take a few inches, and had a head full of black thick hair and on closer inspection blue eyes. He had a killer smirk that can make any woman drop her panties in a blink of an eye, and pearly white teeth.

We meet at the hood of my Nissan Sentra Sedan, when he started asking if I was ok or if I was hurting anywhere.

"No, I'm fine thank you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, no scratches on this pretty face or your pretty face." There's that smirk _again._ Internal eye roll.

"I'm Bella by the way. Bella Swan." I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Well hello Bella, that name suits you." He said as he took my hand and placed a kiss on top of it. Guess we got a charmer here. _Great._ Internal eye roll _AGAIN! _"My name is Royce King. I guess we should switch information and whatnot. I really am sorry for hitting your car, I had dropped my phone and I was looking for it and I guess I didn't pay attention that you were turning. Sorry." He apologized with a sheepish smile as we wrote down each other's information.

"It's ok I was stuck inside my head anyway I probably would of ended up hitting someone thank god I didn't."

We kept writing in silence when I decided to try and lighten up the mood. "So, did you find your phone after all?" I asked with a small smile on my face.

He looked up at me with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Actually I did. It was between my seat and the door."

"That's good then." I was done writing his information and I just wanted to get to Riley's and relax, enjoy an evening with him uninterrupted. "Well, it looks like it's just a scratch," I said as soon as I was at the back of my car looking at the bumper. "It's not that bad, so I say we just leave it like that….unless…you want to do something about it?" I asked as I gave a pointed look to his car.

"Um…" He said as he laughed a little. "I'm sorry. It's fine if you're ok with just leaving it like that but just a quick question. If someone, anyone would have hit you the way I did and left only a scratch; would you have just left it like that as well or would you have taken it to the insurance and whatnot?"

"Umm…I'd probably just leave it like that. Why do you ask?" This was weird…why was he questioning me like this?

"Ok, I'm sorry I know it's none of my business but I'm a lawyer and I know you probably don't want to hear this or anything. But as an attorney I don't think you should ever just leave it like that because what if someone where to say that you hit them on purpose? I know you probably think this is all bullshit but I'm serious; it's for the best but I'm not saying I would blame you for what happened to my car because I know the truth but I'm just saying, it's the lest I can do since I hit you, and your not going to try to sue me or anything." He laughs softly. Wow, a lawyer, explains the car and suit.

"Oh, umm, actually that's good advice I never thought about that, thank you." Well might as well get free advice since he's giving it. "But what do you think I should do then? Tell my insurance company or write it down and take pictures just incase?"

"You should just let your insurance company know or take pictures and document it yourself; whichever is fine. Just as long as you have your-excuse my language-ass covered it should be fine."

"Ooh, ok then thank you." I smiled genuinely at him. I never really thought about that before but I guess it makes sense. He is a lawyer after all he might know a thing or two.

As we continue to stare at each other with a surprisingly not awkward silence Royce's phone starts ringing. It's that annoying ring tone that iPhones come with. He looks in his pockets until he finds it, brings it to his face to see who is calling him. "I'm sorry I have to get this but let me give you my card incase your ever need a lawyer or need anymore advice." He said with a smirk on his face when he said the last part.

"Ok thank you. You can go ahead and answer if you'd like." I responded to him as I waited for him to take his business card out of his car, and what I presumed his wallet.

As he walked back to where I was standing, he was talking on the phone. "-yes, babe, I'm going to your house after I go to your brother's, I have to talk to him because he's been working to much and Tanya keeps coming to the office looking for him and she knows he wont go to lunch with her and she's all over me getting him to chill. Hold on, babe, gimme a sec." He handed me the card as he said "This is my work number and I wrote my cell just incase and this is where my office is located. Call whenever you need legal advice or anything. Until we meet again Ms. Bella." He said with a grin.

"Wait, Royce!" I yelled after him as he walked to his car. He froze in his spot, obviously telling his whatever on the phone to hold on a sec again, he then turned on his heel and looked at me expectantly. "I know you might not be interested but I own the bakery shop _Sweet Goodies_ I don't know if you've heard of my bakery but here's my card." I said as I handed him my business card. "Feel free to come by whenever and I'll give you some free samples or we can cater for a party of yours or something." I said to him while smiling at him.

"Ooh ok, thanks. I'll be visiting you soon then, my dear." He said as he winked then turned back around and got into his car and drove away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry everyone that it took me so long to update! I really am! I didn't mean to take this long it's just I had writers block for awhile (still kinda do) that's why this chapter is short & my RL caught up with me I started school at Le Cordon Bleu :D & I just felt like everything was too much, idk why. Well enjoy!**

****Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns anything Twilight****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**EPOV:**

"I'm coming!" I yelled at the constant banging that was happening at my front door. I wonder who could be comi-_WAIT!_ I thought to myself as I stopped my approach to the front door, it better not be Tanya because I told her I didn't want to fool around tonight that I had a lot of work to do and I had to get up early tomorrow morning. If it's her I'm not letting her in and I'm gonna tell her,_ again_, that I have stuff to do that doesn't include her.

As I arrived to the front door I peeked through the peephole and saw my coworker and my little sister's longtime boyfriend, Royce King. _Hmm...wonder what he's here for? Maybe he wants some help on what to get Rose for their anniversary or something._ I thought to myself. _Or maybe he wants to help me on some of my cases._

"Hey, King. What's up?" I asked as I opened and held the door open for him to come in. He looked around as he stepped in, than looked me in the eye and said, "So, Cullen, how ya been?"

"I'm fine, Royce." I snapped at him. "Is there a problem or something you need?"

"Whoa, whoa chill, man. Just wanted to check up on you, your sis said you've been way crankier than usually. I can definitely tell…" He said the last part under his breath to which I rolled my eyes to.

"Yeah, so?" I snapped at him. "What did she tell you to come check up on me or something?" I asked him angrily.

"Nooooo…"He replied while looking sheepishly. This in turn caused me to cock a brow at him. "Ok, yeah she did." He replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Well why don't you," I started saying as I walked to the door and held it open for him "run on home and tell her to mind her own business I'm kind of busy right now I have a lot of cases to work on. And if I don't get them done by tonight I never will. I already have Tanya on my back I don't need her to be either." I said exasperated.

"Hmm…or how bout we chill, watch some TV, drink beers, or go to a bar so you can get your mind off of Tanya and these cases. They will still be here when we come back or when I go home." Royce replied. _Does he not understand that I just want to get these cases over with?_ "Come on. Would do you say?"

Sighing deeply, I agreed. "Only because I know my sister won't stop until she has gotten her way." At that he just chuckled quietly and then perched himself on my couch.

"So." He started when I looked at him expectantly. "What do you wanna do? Go to a bar, club, play poker? You pick. Since it's your night or whatever." He said while rubbing his hands together with a smirk. I responded by rolling my eyes, annoyed that I caved into him and my annoying sister.

"Alright, since I _have_ to do this," I started, giving him an annoyed face when I said 'have'. "Hmm…I haven't been to that one new club that just opened up, _Too Close_, wanna go there? Or we can go to that new gentlemen's club, _Sex You Up_?" I suggested, knowing he wouldn't dare going to _Sex You Up_ because of Rose.

"I know what you're trying to do." He said to me with a cocked eyebrow. _Damn, almost had him_, I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next update I will try to get it here as soon as possible, I'll try not to take too long, I promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ok, I'm sooooo sorry it took me FOREVER to update but RL has sucked super bad but hopefully I'm back. :) I'll try to update as soon as possible but I can't promise anything :P lol well enough about that; on with the story...lol**

******Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns anything Twilight******

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**EPOV:**

Loud music was playing as we walked into _Sex You Up_, I ended up convincing Royce to come even with him complaining the whole ride over here. As we walked up to the door, where the bouncers where at, I looked around to get a feeling of the neighborhood and saw a group of women walking by. I whistled at them as they walked by, one looking back as she walked away with her friends toward the club down the street. _Definitely going to try and hit that tonight. _I thought to myself with a smirk that I threw in her direction.

"Hey, Ed, man," called out Royce to get my attention as we were waiting to talk to the bouncer, "I really don't want to be here Rose is going to kick my ass if she finds out you brought me here."

"Well then just don't tell her, dumbass," I replied, "She doesn't have to know everything." I mumbled the end under my breath.

"Yeah, well unlike you, my girlfriend actually cares if I cheat on her and plus Rose is your sister!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah well Tanya isn't gonna be my girlfriend for long," I replied with a smirk on my face as I looked around and then turned to talk to the bouncer.

"Hey man. What's up?" asked Jo, the bouncer, as I walked up to him and gave him a fist bump.

"Not much. So how is it tonight?" I asked him as I looked over his shoulder to get a peek inside.

Jo whistled as he turned to look over his shoulder, "We got some new talent in there. Ooh let me tell you, they are fine!"

"Really?" I asked eager to get in and see who he is talking about.

"Yeah; and we got a bachelorette party, I'm guessing the bride-to-be is a lesbo since they decided to come to a men's' strip club, but hey, each their own, right?" he laughed when he finished his sentence, not that I laughed but whatever. I just wanted to get in already.

"Hmm. Well are you gonna let us in or what?" I asked him, done with this whole little chit chat we got going.

"I don't know Ed, the big man is here." He looked worried for a second there but I mean come on I know the owner. "You know what its fine I got you covered, go ahead."

"Alright later." I responded to him, no need for him to waste his money but whatever. "Come on Royce." I called back to him, since he was quiet the whole time me and Jo, the bouncer, where talking.

As we walked in Royce got close to me to whisper in my ear, "Man why didn't you tell him that you know the owner instead of letting him waste his money?"

"Who cares he offered." I shrugged it off like it was nothing, since it _was_ nothing. "Let's get this party started!" I yelled as we walked more into the club. I could hear Royce grumbling under his breathe behind me, but I didn't pay him any mind since someone caught my eye already.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yes your eyes are not deceiving you! It is an update! lol sorry i haven't uploaded in forever!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns anything Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**BPOV**

"Babe! I'm here!" I yelled out to Riley once I walked through the front door and a delicious aroma immediately hit me.

"In here!" He yelled back, from…it seems the kitchen, he must be cooking. Mmm-mmm-mmm. _Did I mention Riley's profession was a chef? No? Ooh, well yeah that's what he does. How'd you think we met?_

"What are you cooking?" I yelled out to him as I walked further into the apartment to put my stuff down. As soon as my stuff was on the couch I started making my way further into the apartment; my goal: the kitchen.

"Hey baby." He said over his shoulder while cutting what looked like potatoes. I walked closer to him and leaned towards him to giving him a chaste kiss as I walked over to the oven, then leaned in front of the bottom oven to see inside, when all I saw was a glass dish covered with aluminum foil I turned around to ask him what was in there but instead I found him watching me, with a small smirk on his face.

"What?" I asked feeling self conscious with him watching me like that.

"Nothing." He replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Then stop staring at me." I replied softly while my face was getting warmer, all of a sudden feeling shy with the way he was looking at me.

"No, you're too beautiful not to look at." I narrowed my eyes at him when he said that.

"What did you do?" I asked him with a scowl ready to come out.

"Why do you think I did something?" He had the nerve to look away.

"Because you look suspicious! And you must want something since you complimented me."

"What?! I can't compliment my girlfriend just because?"

"Not unless you want something or you did something you weren't suppose to. So what did you do or what do you want?" I asked while standing with my hands on my hips and a bitch-brow.

Riley stalked towards me with a sly smirk plastered on his face, "Nothing baby, I just like to look at your beautiful face." He said while he wrapped me in his arms with a twinkle in his eyes. "I love you."

"Aww babe, I love you too." I replied softy. "But what do you want?" I said with a serious, yet teasing tone.

He laughed when I said the last part, and replied, "Okay, you know how I'm going to the Food Network convention?"

"Mmhmm.." I replied with a wave of my hand for him to continue.

"Okay, well I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed till Sunday instead of coming back on Friday? Or even better you can come with me because I want to drive out to my parents' house, and you know they miss you."

"Umm, ok I guess. I mean you didn't have to ask but I'm glad you did." I replied with a genuine smile, all of a sudden feeling giddy that he wanted my permission so to speak in the first place. "And you know I can't go, I have a lot of stuff to take care of at the bakery." I finished answering him as I walked towards the kitchen sink to wash my hands, and he stepped away from me at the same time to check on the food. "Plus, I received some, hopefully, good news today!" I said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Okay, so you know who Edward Cullen is right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, his assistant contacted Angela to set up a meeting with…"I started drumming my hands on the countertop, "ME!" I said excitedly. "He wants us to cater a promotion party he's hosting."

"Wow babe that's so good! I'm so proud of you." He replied.

"Thanks Riley." I smiled at him as we started setting up the table for dinner.


End file.
